2007–08 Detroit Red Wings season
The 2007–08 Detroit Red Wings season began October 3, 2007, against the Anaheim Ducks. It was the franchise's 81st season in the National Hockey League, 75th as the Red Wings. Key dates prior to the start of the season: *The 2007 NHL Entry Draft took place in Columbus, Ohio on June 22–23. *The free agency period began on July 1. Three Red Wings players represented the West at the 56th National Hockey League All-Star Game in Atlanta, Georgia. Goaltender Chris Osgood along with defenceman Nicklas Lidstrom and center Pavel Datsyuk were starters in the game. The Western Conference team was coached by Detroit Red Wings head coach Mike Babcock. After winning their game against the Columbus Blue Jackets on April 3, the Red Wings clinched the Presidents' Trophy once again, for a total of six times. The Red Wings won the Stanley Cup on June 4, winning the game 3-2 and the series 4-2 against the Pittsburgh Penguins. This is their first Cup since 2002 and 4th in 11 years. Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log October Record: 10–2–1; Home: 5–1–0; Road: 5–1–1 November Record: 7–4–1; Home: 5–1–0; Road: 2–3–1 December Record: 12–2–1 ; Home: 6–1–1 ; Road: 6–1–0 January Record: 9–2–1; Home: 4–1–1; Road: 5–1–0 February Record: 4–8–2; Home: 1–4–0; Road: 3–4–2 March Record: 10–2–1; Home: 7–1–1; Road: 3–1–0; April Record: 2–1–0 ; Home: 2–0–0 ; Road: 0–1–0 *Green background indicates win. *Red background indicates regulation loss. *White background indicates overtime/shootout loss. Playoffs Detroit has not missed the post-season since 1989–90. The 2007–08 season was their 17th consecutive playoff season. The Detroit Red Wings ended the 2007–08 season as the first seed in the Western Conference. Western Conference Quarter-finals: vs. Nashville Predators (8) Detroit wins series 4–2. Western Conference Semi-finals: vs. Colorado Avalanche (6) Detroit wins series 4–0. Western Conference Finals: vs. Dallas Stars (5) Detroit wins series 4–2 Stanley Cup Final vs. Pittsburgh Penguins (2)1 Detroit wins series 4–2 : The Pittsburgh Penguins ranked 2nd in the Eastern Conference regular season. Detroit wins the Stanley Cup for the 11th time, and first since 2002 Player stats Skaters Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties in Minutes Regular Season Playoffs Goaltenders Note: GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes); W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout losses; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; Sv% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Regular season Playoffs Awards and records Milestones Transactions The Red Wings have been involved in the following transactions during the 2007–08 season. Free agents | valign="top" | Trades |} Draft picks Detroit's picks at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio. Farm teams Grand Rapids Griffins The Grand Rapids Griffins remain Detroit's American Hockey League affiliate in 2007–08. Roster See also *2007–08 NHL season References *'Player stats:' Detroit Red Wings player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Detroit Red Wings game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Category:Detroit Red Wings seasons Category:2008 in hockey